Bring Me to Life
by Drake81
Summary: Songfic about Heero and Duo


Hello lovely people here is yet another of my little stories. Hopefully someone out there will be kind enought to let me know what they think about it. As for the legal stuff the usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing but a nerotic cat and on over weight dog.

Bring Me to Life

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home_

"O man that's got to hurt," said the boy as he watched Heero set his leg. The snap of the bone sliding back into place was auditable. "Ewww that's so gross!" the boy, Duo, exclaimed, "Oi the things I do for you," he said helping Heero to his feet. Limping along Heero studied the braided baka out the corner of his eye. He'd meet the pilot a month ago when he shoot him in defense of the girl that kept following him around. In fact, she still does. Maybe he should get Duo to shoot her next time instead. He grinned at the thought. Well as much as he ever grinned. Duo had that effect on him for some reason. He always made him smile. And he was never cold.

Wake me up inside 

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me form the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me form the nothing I've become_

"O god" moaned Duo as Heero did something wicked with his tong. Working his way down the writhing body he came across proof that Duo was enjoying himself completely. "I swear to god Yui if you don't get on with it am going to hurt you severely," threaten Duo as Heero continued with his explorations. Giving in he reached for the tube began to stretch and prepare him. Duo screamed at the sensory overload Heero was causing. Deciding to put them both out of their misery he withdrew causing Duo to whimper again. Spreading more lube on himself he slowly entered Duo's tight passage causing both boys to groan in pure bliss. After a moment of stillness movement became necessary. Movement became all and when only stillness was left was perfection achieved and a world of dark became a world of color and light.

Now that I know what am without 

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Breaking into the Oz base was almost insultingly easy. Heero grunted as he dropped the dead guard to the floor, he turned and opened the cell door. Inside was something that, at one time, had resembled a human body. Now it was nothing more then a bruised and bloodied object. "Duo" came the soft whisper causing the object to twitch and whimper in pain. Easy, o so easy, Heero gently lifted the mass that, at one time, was a fun loving boy. Quickly carrying him out of the cell he made his way to the exit setting off the explosives he had planted earlier, covering their escape. "Hang on Duo am taking you home," Heero whispered softly making little crooning noises as he carried him to the Jeep he'd parked not far from the base. The ride home was one of pure agony as every little bump and turn sent pain shooting through the already broken body. Reaching the safe house Heero carried Duo up stairs and proceeded to administer first-aid. Forty-seven stitches, two splints, and four broken ribs later Heero began to shake. He'd almost lost him. He couldn't lose him. Duo was his soul. He brought light in to his world and he had almost lost him.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

Heero ignored the other pilot in the room and continued to work on decrypting the recently acquired files. Quatre asked him a question, which he answered without stopping his work. Quatre, getting a few more non-communal grunts from Heero, gave up and went to see what Trowa was working on. A few moments later Duo bounded into the room and upon seeing Heero skipped over and glomped on to him. "Ne, Hee-chan whatcha doin'?" Duo asked softly. Before Heero could answer Duo began to nibble on his ear. Heero's typing slowed and he could feel Duo grin. Duo, upon seeing this, decided to see what other response he could get out of the Perfect Solider. Leaning over further he slowly ran his hands down Heero's chest. Gently running his hands over his nipples he laughed when he felt Heero inhale deeply. Continuing his exploration his hands followed the line of Heero's body to his lap. Spandex hides nothing and from what Duo was seeing Heero wasn't going to be asking him to stop anytime soon. Gently running his finger up the underside of Heero's erection he felt Heero whimper and arch slightly into his touch. Duo hummed and trailed the rest of his fingers, one by one, over another sensitive are. Nibbling on his ear again Duo murmured, "Well since your obviously so busy I'll just go see what T-man is up to." Heero growled as Duo stopped what he was doing and walked to the door. "Duo," Heero barked out causing the braided wonder to spin around and stare at him in question, "Yes, Hee-chan?" "Omeo O Kruse" he replied causing Duo to grin, "You'll have to catch me first, He-baby" and with that he turned and ran, Heero close behind. Quatre came out of the kitchen just in time to see a laughing Duo fly by with an irate Heero following closely behind.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more _

_Bring me to life_


End file.
